1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for hanging an air handling duct, and more particularly, to a duct hanging bracket device that easily fastens to both the duct and support structure.
2. Background Information
Air handling ducts are commonly made from sheet metal and are used to transfer air to and from heating and cooling devices. The air handling ducts, commonly called heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) ducts, are generally positioned along the underside of floors or ceilings in residential and commercial structures. This position allows for enclosing the ducts for a more pleasing appearance. The ducts are hung from the overhead support structure, such as ceiling or floor joists, using some type of hanger device. Often the installer merely uses pieces of sheet metal to hang the duct from the joists. The fashioning of these hanging strips can be quite time consuming. Consequently, there is a need for a preformed duct hanging member that is easy to install and provides secure fastening of the duct work to the overhead support structure.
Some examples of inventions for hanging duct work have been granted patents. Hoffman, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,145, describes an adjustable hanger apparatus for supporting hot air ducts. Reuter, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,174, discloses an air duct jack used for installing duct work. Bogret, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,388, and Liberman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,436, disclose hangers for installing ceiling tile grid work. Herb, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,879, discloses a hanger device for mounting a ceiling air terminal A variety of hangers and supports for duct work and piping are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,350 by Tardoskegyi, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,592 by Forbes and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,141 by Perrault et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,592 Aoshika describes a device for hanging duct work or piping, including an anchor embedded in the ceiling of a building. None of these patents disclose or suggest the duct hanging bracket of the present invention.